Anyone using a chain saw becomes instantly aware of several problems faced. First, starting a chain saw is arduous because trying to steady the saw while pulling the starter rope is extremely difficult, and dangerous. Correctly guiding and balancing a chain saw during operation is also difficult. Incorrect saw guidance results in inaccurate cuts and in chain saw loading, especially on the clutch, and also causes the saw to dangerously buck. These difficulties contribute to chain saw overheating and wear. Without question, use of chain saw is dangerous, fatiguing and can cause muscle and joint pain. The present apparatus solves these problems.